The Other Worlds of Us
by SiLveR PapeR AngeL
Summary: Romance doesn't come to some girls as easy as others. It's EVEN harder when this girl DESPISES the opposite gender to the point of having them gone. But then, a prince-like figure, who's as stupid as the rest, comes into her simple commoner life in a simple town and changes it completely. With a girl who's temper is hotter than the sun and a boy who's as cold as ice, love blossoms.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Hello everyone! This is my first story on Fanfiction, and it just came from a random idea that popped out of my brain. Please read, and I hope you enjoy it! I promise to update as soon as I can! :)**

**Sora Cloud**

* * *

Point of View from the Girl:

Sunlight fell between the tall branches of the trees, illuminating the ground and the lush, green grass. Birds chirped in the distance, along with the gentle ruffling of the leaves as the spring breeze blew. On the forest's floor, flowers in brilliant colors bloomed, while squirrels and bunnies scurried and hopped by. And by the creek, sat a small girl with raven black hair. Her golden honey brown eyes were shining with excitement about the lovely weather, while basking in the warmth of the sun and admiring the beauty of the forest during spring. Listening to the gentle lulling of the stream, she closed her eyes and smiled. No one could disturb her now from her peace, this place was all hers.

A small frog jumped onto a lily pad. Watching with fascination, she stepped onto a smooth little stone, slightly wet from the stream, and bent down to observe it. The frog's bright little eyes looked back at her and gave a croak. The little girl's amber eyes widened and gave a happy grin. Ah, what a beautiful, peaceful day. The tiny frog caught a small bug with its tongue. While most little girls would have run off immediately after seeing this, she stayed and became more amazed by the different wonders of nature. Starting to feel sleepy, she continued squatting on the rock, and soon her eyes closed and she drifted off.

Point of View from the Boy:

He had escaped again, for the seventh time this month, just like how he was done with his seventh tutor as well. He was just getting too good at jumping off the roof and sliding down the side of the steep castle tower. There wasn't even a trace of how he got down, as he made sure that he hadn't disturbed any of the roses hanging from the trellis. Passing the cottages and shops and sprinting into the woods, his sanctuary from all the loneliness and tutoring in the castle, he instantly relaxed. The boy ruffled his combed back blonde hair and took a deep breath of the clean, fresh air.

Looking to the left, his vibrant and mysterious green eyes landed on a little girl squatting on a rock. Wow, that was strange. He surely didn't see a girl squatting at the stream every day. He quietly and stealthily approached her. It seemed that all that sneaking around for the past few weeks had given him some experience; he didn't even make any sounds on the pebbly bank of the stream. He stood behind her and stepped onto a rock in the river that was adjacent to hers. The boy couldn't detect any movement except for the rise and fall of her back. It was obvious that she had fallen asleep in such a cramped, tight position. He extended his arm out to reach her and wake her up.

3rd Person Point of View

Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder. She jerked up from her squatting position, slipped from the rock, and fell into cold, clear creek with a loud splash. Thrashing around wildly and arms flailing everywhere, she sank down. The tadpoles and fishes scattered away, alarmed at the sudden intrusion into their territory. Then with a *splash* and a pull, she felt herself rising to the surface and set down by the bank. Angrily, she clenched her teeth and balled her fists. Dripping with water and chilled to the bone, the little girl sat up and looked up furiously at the person who startled her.

"What do you think you're doing, you dumbass!" she yelled. Not very nice words for a little girl. She didn't give a damn that he was the one who saved her from drowning. In fact, he was the one who caused it. Looking up, she found a pair of gorgeous emerald eyes, staring back at her amusedly, but she would never admit that they looked gorgeous, or the fact that they were like mysterious jewels gleaming at her. It matched the color of something, something green she saw that day. . . The frog! Yes, that was his eye color. Frog green colored eyes, an un-cheesy description. He appeared as a typical play boy with his spiky blonde hair, light complexion, and handsome features, not to mention a perfect kisser's lips.

The boy, soaking wet from her splash, chuckled at her, not at all fazed by her outburst. He was like a prince in every way, with messy blonde locks of hair surrounding his face and intelligent but kind features. He replied, "Waking you up from your nap, Sleeping Beauty. I could have done it a different way, you know, like this," he puckered up his lips.

She just got angrier. Definitely a pervert, she thought to herself. He probably was just toying with her. That was what all guys did, wasn't it?

She shouted, "Well, you didn't have to scare me, did you?! You perverted idiot!"

The boy grinned again. He liked her fierce attitude and her quick outburst. It was the first time he had been called an idiot and a pervert by anyone, not to mention dumbass. He held out his hand to her.

The girl just stared at it with a blank and confused expression. What was he doing now? Getting her to shake hands? No way in hell was she going to touch him!

"If y-y-you want to shake h-hands, I'm not going to t-t-take it!" she said, teeth chattering and body shaking. The cold had finally gotten to her.

He laughed at her. It was gentle and concerned, but bemused and pleasant at the same time.

"Relax, I just want to help you up. You don't have to take my hand if you don't want to. Sorry for startling you earlier." He extended his hand out to her once again.

Reluctantly, she took his hand. It was warm and soft, just like his smile.

After getting out of the water, the little girl finally noticed how cold it was and started shivering in her wet clothes. Slowly, she became more and more annoyed at the boy who was staring at her non stop, with a smirk on his lips.

"Whatcha lookin' at, huh? You know, if you didn't scare me over there, I wouldn't have ended up like this! Now mom is going to get mad at me for getting these clothes wet! It's all your fault! Ugh, why are guys so stupid and immature? They think women are just toys to be amused with? And wipe that smirk off your face, you stupid pervert!"

"How did you even approach me without making a sound, I'd like to know! Wait, A-ha, I know, you're an alien!"

"What?" the boy stared back with puzzled emerald eyes.

"A stupid, perverted, outer-space alien! You must have alien abilities!"

"Okay," he shrugged, interested by the strange nickname.

She turned away, looking at the setting sun. A quiet "Achoo!" *sniffle sniffle*She glared at him again.

He liked the ferocity in her eyes, where no one controlled what she did. Her stubbornness and clumsiness was a gift to the brilliant character in her. He gave her a genuine smile this time and handed her his jacket.

She stared back at him with a dumb look once more. Seriously, when was she going to get the hang of this? He was just helping, how is an eight year old going to be any harm anway? he thought to himself.

"Just take the jacket, will you? Don't want you getting sick, Sleeping Beauty," he explained.

Her face blushed and yelled, "I know ALREADY, you PERVERT! Leave me alone!" the fierce little girl tried to yank the jacket out of his hands, but he wouldn't let go.

"Hello? Are you gonna give it or not?!" she yelled.

"Well, what if I get cold?" he teased. Teasing her never gets boring.

Finally she understood he was just playing around. Suddenly a plan entered her mind.

"Fine. Then I'm going home, you alien." With a small smile on her lips, she turned and headed home.

The reaction was immediate. "WAIT! Don't go yet," the boy whined. "Here, you can have it." Without a second thought, he tossed it to her. "So sly, my little princess."

"Shut up! I am never, ever, never, ever, NEVER, going to be your princess!" she retorted. With a small huff, she wrapped the jacket around herself. The jacket was finely embroidered with silk threads and colorful patterns, while the main color was green, like his eyes. It was FROG green, not EMERALD green, because she was never going to admit his eyes looked like jewels. The jacket was also smooth on the inside with a little bit of lace on the edges. Faint patterns of leaves and swirls covered the outside. He was definitely rich, alright, with his leather boots and the gold threads woven into the clothing. She looked at herself again. She was wearing a simple dress with a soft pink color that had become faded after the many washings. There was a bit of ruffle around the sleeves, and a flowery feather pattern, but that was it. Her shoes were simple flats, with no design at all. It was clear that she was a commoner and he was some sort of noble. Though they were both no more than eight, it was very easy to distinguish between their different classes.

Taking the jacket off her shoulders, she handed it back to the boy. "You can have it back. I might get it wet or something," she muttered, refusing to meet it back.

He chuckled and said, "It's all yours now. Take it as a sorry for ruining your clothes."

"Wait, w-what?" This is so expensive!"

"I know, but on one condition you can have it. Tell me your name."

"NO WAY, I am not going to tell my name to some handsome stranger who is not older than I am!"

"Oh, so you admit I am handsome."

"NO, THAT'S not what I meant!"

"Plus, I was born in April. When were you born?"

"September," she whispered.

"See, I am older than you."

"UGH, just stop messing with me!"

"So, are you going to tell me your name?" A moment of silence passed. The birds even stopped chirping, the leaves stopped rustling, and the sun even stopped setting. Well, it looked like it anyway, you can never tell.

It was like waiting for a turtle to stretch out its neck. She tilted her head up (he was much taller, though not that much older than her), and in a nervous stuttering sound, answered,

"M-misaki. Ayuzawa Misaki."

"Beautiful blossom, it's a lovely name."

"Th-thanks," she stuttered, still embarrassed.

He looked at her cute features. With fierce, determined amber eyes and long raven hair, she was just about the most adorable person ever. It was different from the fake smiles and fake gentleness from the adults that just wanted his position and wealth, his family's position and wealth. Of course, no one ever acknowledged his existence. No one ever talked back to him, not one person even talked to him, unless it was a tutor or a servant. But this girl, she was something new. She had made him show his real emotions for once; he had given her a genuine smile and a genuine laugh. Imprinting the details of her face in his head, he vowed to never forget her and to meet her again one day.

Turning his back to her, he started walking away and called out , "Your face, it looks like a tomato right now."

You could almost guess what she was going to yell. "SHUT UP, you stupid perverted alien!"

He smiled again to himself; this girl, no Misaki Ayuzawa, was beautiful in her own way.

"Bye, Misa-chan!"

"UGH, SHUT UP! What's with the stupid nickname, don't ever call me that!"

"Misa-chan, Misa-chan, Misa-chan!" he chanted out, man it was hilarious to annoy her.

Giving a small *hmph*, she started walking toward the other direction to her house. He was probably heading home now too, and her mother would be anxious for her return.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," he yelled back to her retreating figure. "The name's Takumi. Usui Takumi."

_Usui Takumi_. _I am never going to forget your stupid head, you perverted outer space alien,_ she said to herself, while trudging home.

_Misaki Ayuzuwa. I am never going to forget your blushing face and outrageous personality, Sleeping Beauty_, he said to himself, as he casually strolled back to his castle.

Both parted their ways in the dimming forest, with the birds chirping their daily song and the wind rushing around through the trees. Strange ways to remember each other, isn't it?


	2. Chapter 2: Again?

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorite, or followed the story! I honestly didn't think it was that good, but you gave me confidence to write more!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Sora Cloud**

* * *

Chapter Two: Again?!

Another bright, cheerful morning. Though my curtains were still closed, the sunlight had shined through and its glowing rays landed right on my face. I am NOT a morning person, really. Yawning and rubbing my eyes, I sat up and stared at the greenish gold jacket from that boy I met in the woods 8 years ago. It was neatly folded on the chair, with all its creases and wrinkles ironed out. In case I met him again, I'd give it back to him, but I probably won't meet him. Ever. Never. Actually, I'd prefer not to see him again. Would I? Thanks to him, I almost caught a cold, but thanks to him, I escaped a cold, which makes him an okay person. Wait, no thanks to him, it was his jacket. Anyway, if I meet him again (in which I won't, and don't want to), I would throw it at his stupid, perverted face, and have nothing to do with him.

I hate being in people's debts, which is why I work so hard to get rid of the stupid debts my dad got us into. I live in a simple cottage with deteriorating floor boards and creaky stairs, with my mother and my sister. The person I detest most is my dad, the people I detest most are the entire male population. So, if you are a male and I hate you for no apparent reason, you have someone to thank: my dad. He had gotten our family into a huge debt, and ran off. It's a strange thing to say that I hate men, because I am not feminine at all. Sure, I look like a girl, but I do not care for laces and frills, and everyone says I have no fashion sense at all. Which is totally fine, because I don't really bother about those.

Brushing my long, tangled bed hair, I walked to the window and pushed open the curtains. I loved my room because you could view the townspeople moving all around, since it was on the second story and it faced the street. Suzuna, my younger sister, had also won a bunch of bluebells from a raffle contest at the gardener's and planted a bunch of those on the window sill. Taking in a deep breath of the warm, sweet air, I noticed the scent of breakfast cooking. I hurriedly washed my face and ran down in a short blue dress, which was short because I had cut it. Long dresses are very inconvenient so I had chopped the bottom off.

Downstairs, my mother was bustling around and hanging around pots and pans while Suzuna was placing the plates on the table. Unlike me, she could actually cook. The last time I had been around the kitchen was when I set part of the house on fire two years ago. Because that part of the house was wood, it caught fire very quickly and we had to rebuild it. Now I am forbidden to even touch the stove.

Mom smiled at me and I said a quick good morning to her and dashed out to the well behind the house to pull up the pails of water. Since my dad is gone now, I have to do all the manly work, which is not so bad since I'm really good at it now.

After eating breakfast, Suzuna asked me to pick up some book she won at the bookstore a week ago. I nodded and pulled on my shoes, since I had to buy the groceries today anyway. Though it was pretty early in the morning, everyone in the town was up. The stalls and stands were all up and smells of baking bread and fresh flowers floated through the air. There was also the metallic clang of iron and the cheerful shouts of shopkeepers calling you to purchase their goods.

The bookstore stood close to a small café where you could order a coffee or something and sit outside to read. Many guys would go inside because it was a maid café. Even though it was a small area, the business always did very well. I never entered maid cafés since I hated frilly and lacy things.

But I loved books. They were full of knowledge and adventures of brilliant characters. They had the power to change their life to a life filled with happiness from a life once filled with hardships. They contained the will to keep going and though some characters were stupid at times and made bad decisions, they accomplished their goal in the end. Another thing I liked about bookstores was the silence and the crisp smell of clean, untouched pages. Okay, I am strange in some ways.

After picking up the books Suzuna had won, I strolled through the tall aisles of the bookstore and randomly pulled out a book. Glancing at the huge grandfather clock placed beside the seats for reading, I saw that it wasn't even nine o' clock in the morning yet, and I didn't have to get home till eleven, so without further thought, I brought the book with me and plopped down in the chair.

It turned out it wasn't as interesting as the cover had looked. Just another typical romance where the girl is super weak and helpless and the guy does everything for her. I hated those books, so I marched back to the aisle and stood on the stool to put the book on its shelf. But another book caught my eye. I pulled it out and read the first page.

Not before long, I had fallen in love with the book. And I read and read and read while standing on the stool. Which is a very STUPID thing to do. Soon my legs grew stiff and my neck ached from not lifting my head. I completely forgot that I was still standing up. A person was passing through the narrow aisle, and with a slight jolt from a kick on my chair, I lost my balance and my grip on the book due to my arms wildly flailing around. The stool tipped over and I was waiting to crash on the floor and look stupid in front of everybody.

Unexpectedly, a pair of arms grabbed me, and my head collided with somebody's chest. We both fell onto the carpeted floor, landing on our butts, which didn't hurt so badly. I turned around to say thanks to the person, who kind of caused the accident but saved me in the end, but one look at the person left me in awe as my eyes met with his surprised green ones. It was the stupid, perverted alien from eight years ago! The dumb guy was still here! His blonde hair had grown much longer than before and wasn't so curly. He was also much taller than me with a broad chest. Additionally, he wore the same fancy clothes, though he had messed it all up. What was his name again? Takashi? Tamaki?

I gaped at him, trying to say something, but nothing came out, while he stared at me, with his mouth hanging open. Slowly, my head looked away and my eyes wandered around, attempting to not look at him.

"Well aren't you going to say anything?" he said, his eyes never leaving my face. For a moment, I was tongue tied, but soon, I felt my face heat up as my anger rose.

"Well aren't YOU going to apologize?! GEEZ, what is wrong with people nowadays?" I took a sharp breath and continued shouting. "You're the one who knocked over my stool in the first place!"

He looked startled, but gave a chuckle and said amusedly, "Sorry for knocking you over. But it was partly your fault for standing in the middle of the aisle." Then he smirked and stood up.

I face flushed again as I yelled, "Wipe that smirk off your face you stupid perverted alien! Don't you have any courtesy? Well, obviously you don't because you weren't even sincere with your stupid apology!"

The guy said, "Well, Misa-chan, eight years and you're still as cranky as ever. A little louder now that your tiny vocal cords have grown. It's not as shrill and high-pitched as before."

That was the last straw. The cord snapped and I yelled as loud as I could, "SHUT UP YOU STUPID PERVERTED ALIEN! GO TO HELL ALREADY!"

All the heads in the bookstore turned to our aisle in the corner. Crap, I forgot! I was still in the stupid store, and I'm supposed to be quiet! "You jerk, go die in a hole!" I half-whispered and half-yelled at him. Whipping my head around, I picked up the books Suzuna won and the book I had found on the shelf. Then, I started to stomp to the front of the store to pay for that book.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed me and I was jerked back. Who was that?! I threw a book toward the direction of the hand. A mangled cry was heard as I dusted my hands off, proud of my work. I looked to see who I had struck. It turned out to be a poor man with a pair of glasses. He now had developed a nasty bruise with a bright purple hue. I slowly went behind an aisle to prevent him from noticing that I was the one who did it, and found myself face to face with that alien.

He quickly clasped his hand over my mouth to prevent me from screaming. When I had calmed down, I immediately yanked it away, and yelled, "LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" as softly as I could.

"Sorry for earlier, I just wanted to pay for the book you were reading earlier," the guy replied sheepishly. "It kinda was my fault."

What? Another reason why I hate guys: first, they're mean, then they're nice, and you don't know what to do with them. I stared at him, wondering if he was serious. I mean, books are expensive, so it was really cool that Suzuna could win something as precious as that.

"O-okay? Thanks, I guess?" I said uneasily. As I said, I hate being in other people's debts.

"Sure, no problem." He took the book out of my hand and started walking to the front.

What happened next was totally unexpected.

He walked up to the lady who owned the shop. Strangely, the lady bowed down to him and said, "Good morning, Your Highness," in a playful way.

The stupid alien rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Yes, yes, yes, you may rise, blah blah blah. Here's the money for this book, Miss Miyazono." She took it from him and wrapped the book.

Wait, just what did she call him? Your Highness? What the hell of a game are they playing? I had to make sure.

"Um, are you some royalty?" I inquired timidly.

"Yeah, so what of it?" he asked me, like it didn't matter at all.

"So you're in the royal family."

"Yeah, I'm the prince. That's all there is to it."

Okay, my brain can't handle that much. "That's all? That's ALL? You're the FREAKING PRINCE?! And I just tried to chuck a book at your head! Oh NO! I might be sentenced to prison for my life!"

"Relax, it's no big deal. I'm not going to tell anyone."

"NO BIG DEAL?! What if someone in the shop saw me?!" my life is now doomed. Eternally.

Miss Miyazono laughed and said, "Oooh, a feisty one, Takumi. I like her."

I stared at her with a huge look of shock on my face and inched away from her.

She continued, "Besides, this is only between Takumi and me, no one else here knows." Oh yeah! His name was Takumi. Usui Takumi.

"Wait, why don't you tell anyone?" It was a bit strange that the people in here didn't even know that the prince was wandering around in a common bookstore.

"I hate when my identity is revealed," he pouted.

"Because then you're not as mysterious and cool?" I raised an eyebrow and examined him skeptically.

"Partly that, but also," he became serious and stated, "I hate it when people treat me differently just because I belong to royalty. They're only treating my position, not me as an actual person with different feelings and characteristics." He took in a deep breath and continued, "No one was a real friend; they'd only be nice since I had power."

"But then, you came and yelled at me, like you would have to any other person who did that, so you didn't hide what you really felt. You're one of my few real best friends." My face heated up when I heard that. Maybe this guy isn't so bad after all. "Plus, you don't see a crazy girl like this every day," he ended with a smirk.

I frowned and said, "YOU KNOW WHAT, I GIVE UP. So I'm going home now and good riddance. I'm going to pretend this didn't happen at all." I stomped off in annoyance, out of the bookshop and into the street, not yet acknowledging this wild change in my simple, uneventful life. I was heading toward the stupid roller coaster of life everyone talks about at full speed.


	3. Chapter 3: A Bonding Friendship

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, or favorited the story! It means so much to me, it's very encouraging! Even if you just read it, I'm ver grateful too! Please give criticism as well for me to improve as well, so I can make the story better. I wonder who ever reads these, so I'm just going to bring you the next chapter! It's not very long though.**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Bonding Friendship

Misaki stormed out of the small bookshop and marched toward the market area where merchants were laying out their goods and farmers eagerly sold their vegetables to others. More and more stalls were set up as the day moved on, as owners of each shop opened their doors and windows. As she walked toward the bakery, little did she know that Usui was still following her.

As she stepped in, a cold breath was felt inside her ear. She slapped her hand over her ear and extended her arm to punch whoever did that. Strangely, her hand was met with void, but someone else's hand grabbed hers to stop it from moving. She turned around angrily, finding out that it was Usui. Infuriated, she let out another angry outburst.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT ALREADY?" she shouted, thoroughly pissed by all his actions in this eventful morning. "I told you to go back to your stupid damned castle! Just stop stalking me and I promise you won't die today!"

Her anger was met by a playful smirk. "You're too slow, Misa-chan, you missed me!"

A nerve on her forehead began twitching, as she began to transform into a demon, her voice slowly becoming low and dangerous, "Usui. . . . prepared to meet your maker. . ." she said threateningly while she cracked each one of her knuckles.

Grabbing the oranges from the stall on her left, she threw each one at him with a tremendous speed that dust even flew up. _Ha, he won't get this one_, she thought to herself. But in a second, she was proved wrong as he caught the orange with ease and threw it back to her.

"Misa-chan, you'll have to try harder than that!" Usui grinned back at her. His taunt was met by a dozen oranges hurtling in all directions towards him. _He definitely won't escape this_, she smiled evilly. But as the first one zoomed towards his head, he ducked; caught the second and third with his right hand; kicked the fourth with his foot; dodged the fifth and sixth aimed at his arm; caught the seventh, eight, and ninth in his left hand; jumped up to escape the tenth and eleventh; and finally, caught the twelfth in his mouth. Looking at the orange excitedly, he peeled it and ate half of it.

"You want some? *munch* *munch* Mm, these are really ta*munch*sty, Misa-chan," he said to her with his mouth full.

"Damn your alien abilities," she muttered to herself. "NO, I don't! I don't want to touch anything you touch!" she yelled at him. "And sto-mmmph! *munch* *munch*. Hey, these oranges are kinda tasty."

"See, I told you so," he smirked again. "Want another?"

"NO! Don't think that I forgave you for earlier! And don't you ever shove food in my mouth again!"

"By the way, why do I need to be forgiven?"

"Because you're being yourself! And that's a problem!"

"Oh, I get it now, you just can't admit to yourself that I'm better than you," he teased.

"NO I'M NOT! YOU KNOW-you know what, I give up," she sighed, exasperated and defeated.

"Wise decision," he smiled. Ah, he had the upper hand again. He continued to follow her into the bakery.

After all the groceries were bought, it was time for Misaki to go back home. Though they supposedly parted at the bakery, she didn't know that Usui was still stalking her the whole time.

* * *

Usui climbed up the wall like some pro acrobat, swung up to the window sill and leaped in. He admired her room like it was a work of art, inspecting each detail carefully and memorizing it in his mind. There were simple yellow curtains tied up with a piece of white lace. A desk stood at one corner of the room and a small shelf of books were built above it. Her bed was neatly folded, with three fluffy pillows. Simple, but cozy. Cozier than his huge room and huge bed at least. Oh well, he'd just wait till she comes back.

* * *

As she arrived at her home, she opened the small, rusted gate and entered her house, whlie giving a huge sigh over meeting the idiot again. She surely didn't want to have anything to do with him. She placed the goods onto the table and moved upstairs. Opening the door to her room, she gave a huge gasp. THE ALIEN WAS SITTING ON THE FLOOR EATING A PIECE OF CANDY!

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. HERE!? There better be a good reason for this, Usui, or else I'll kick your as to the moon!" she shouted.

Usui held his ear. "I think I have damaged my ear drums more right now than in all my other years of living combined. By the way, you should never keep your window open when you're out. Also, shouting isn't good for your lovely voice anyway, Misa-chan."

"I don't freakin' care! Give me an explanation for this!" Misaki said.

"Well, I have decided to find out how normal people live, so I have done this experiment on you."

"Go find someone else that's normal to be your guinea pig, I ain't going to be your test subject!"

Suzuna opened the door and they both turned to look at her. "My sister's right, she isn't a normal person. You'd best do it on someone else," she said in a monotonous voice and a blank expression.

"Hey, Suzuna! It's not like he's normal either!" Misaki protested.

"You guys sound like an old, bickering couple," she snorted and left the room.

"Eww, I would never be his wife! If I was your wife, I'd poison your tea!" she hissed at Usui.

"Well, Misaki, I would drink or eat anything you make for me," he said, with a completely genuine look on his face.

"I give up on you," she said with her head down.

Usui walked over to the jacket from eight years back. It was neatly folded and washed with no imperfections. He fingered the threads, looked at her and smiled. She was staring at the wall with a frown on her face and a deep blush on her cheeks. It was so sweet of her that she kept it. What an interesting girl. First she hates his guts, then refuses to touch anything of his, but keeps an old jacket from years ago and blushes when he finds it.

"Did you ever wear it again?" he asked her.

"N-n-no. Never," she refused to meet his eyes.

"Something tells me that you're lying. . ." he said.

"OKAY, okay, I wore it, so WHAT?" Misaki yelled.

Usui chuckled at her behavior and said, "You're incredible."

"Why?"

"Just because I said so."

"Give me a better reason."

"Because the prince says so. And everything the prince says is true."

"GET TO THE POINT!"

"Okay, because you're extremely loud, but extremely soft-hearted, then extremely furious, but extremely cute, then extremely uncaring, but extremely kind and warm, then extremely smart at times, then extremely slow to catch on. And you're extremely beautiful, but you don't notice at all."

"Go to hell, you perverted alien." She faced the wall to prevent him from seeing her blush.

"I know you're blushing!" he said.

"SHUT UP!" All the birds in the trees flew out. Usui chuckled again and gave a quick bye, then jumped out the window.

"I hate you. . ." Misaki grumbled in her room.

"I know you love me!" came a distant voice.

"DAMN YOUR ALIEN ABILITIES!" she shouted angrily again. "And no, I do NOT!"

Ah, love is such a beautiful thing.

* * *

**Finally done! I didn't want to rush them that much, so I just put in this chapter, kinda like a filler. Thank you for reading and please review!**

**Sora Cloud**


	4. Chapter 4: A Mistake with Jobs

**I'm so sorry for not updating so long! There's so many random reasons and I have a huge assignment due tomorrow, so this chapter's really bad and not thought out. I'm so sorry about that too! I tried to make it long, so yeah.**

**But please read and review, it gives so much motivation for me!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

It has been two days since Misaki met Usui in the book store. After a noisy and violent reunion, the alien finally left her alone for awhile. On this glorious morning, Misaki was in a bright and cheerful mood as she headed toward the bookstore. She was going to apply for a job there! It was a great deal too, the manager, Miss Miyazono, gave a good pay, and you could read books as long as you paid attention. Plus, she was pretty strong so she could carry heavy boxes of books around; it would be easy to get the job. The only problem was that Miss Miyazono was friends with Usui and he would surely come by, but it couldn't be helped. Misaki didn't have time to worry about aliens and their weirdness anyway.

She arrived at the book shop without further delay. The maid café next to the bookstore was booming with business, while men stared at the girls inside with hearts in their eyes. Misaki gave an impatient 'tch' sound at them; men were such imbeciles, couldn't they do something useful instead of standing there in the middle of the road?

Focusing back on her task, set in front of her were two boxes that said, "Hiring new workers," to drop your application form into. One was in a frilly pink print with hearts and bows surrounding it and stood on the left, the side closer to the café, while the other was more elegant and written in a fancy gold calligraphy and stood on the right, the side closer to the bookstore. They stood between the two stores. Misaki thought it was a bit strange how the boxes were so different, but it probably didn't matter. She quickly filled out a random form and dropped it into the pink box, just for the irony. Again, it probably didn't really matter, it was the same job anyway, right? Then she walked away, not noticing the stupid alien who had come to bother her again.

Apparently, he had seen the whole thing. She was applying for the maid job? NO WAY. Oh well, she most likely did it for the pay and the pretty uniforms. But it wasn't like her. The bookstore gave good pay as well, plus, he doubted she would ever wear a maid uniform. Did she make a mistake? Misaki didn't seem to be paying any attention to reading the sign under the pink box that said, "Maid Latte," on it. Usui gave a smirk when he realized Misaki's blunder. He was going to be visiting that café pretty soon from today. Taking a step towards her disappearing figure, he began to start stalking her, but stopped. Usui Takumi was saving the fun for later. Oh, how interesting is this going to get, he thought to himself.

* * *

The next morning, it was time for hiring the employees. Rushing to the bookstore with a piece of bread in her mouth, Misaki arrived, a little flustered and messy, but perfectly on time nonetheless. She hurried over to the list of applicants and squinted her eyes to find her name on the list. Where was her name? _Ayuzuwa, Ayuzawa, that should be in the beginning right? _she thought to herself. Misaki skimmed over the list of applicants again. Why isn't it there!? She was sure she submitted her form. People whose names were there were slowly getting called inside to be interviewed and tested. Maybe a mistake was made? Misaki decided on waiting for a while, since her name was in the A section anyway.

The first name called was Aihara Kotoko, a young girl with orange hair and large brown eyes. She stepped inside, with a determined but anxious expression on her face.

After 10 minutes, the next name on the list, Akiyama Himori, was called. It was a boy with bluish gray hair.

The next name came, Anafeloz Hannah, then Arashiyama Tenryuu, and Misaki eagerly awaited for her turn, because that was the last name on the A list.

But the next name was not hers. The B list was beginning already. Misaki huffed and picked herself up, ready to walk into the bookstore. Suddenly, someone called her name.

"Ayuzuwa, Misaki? Misaki Ayuzuwa?" Confused about what was going on, the puzzled girl turned to look at who was calling her.

A lady with shoulder length blue hair wearing a maid uniform was standing outside. She was scanning her eyes around the people and was holding a list of people's names on it.

Misaki walked up to her and said politely, "Um, I'm Misaki Ayuzuwa. Nice to meet you! Do you have anything you need?"

The woman's eyes lit up, "Oh, you're so cute! I mean, I love your name! We could make a brilliant nickname for you! You're hired immediately!" Misaki stared at her blankly, with a _what are you talking about? _look.

"Um, I didn't apply for a job here," Misaki said embarrassedly, not wanting to ruin the woman's excited and happy mood.

"Oh, of course you did, here's the form you filled in! And even if you didn't, you're up next! Doesn't every girl want to wear a cute frilly costume?"

Suddenly a blonde head popped up. "Of course all girls do, but Misaki's not a real girl. You see, she doesn't even have a proper dress."

A nerve popped out of Misaki's head. "Usui, you bastard," she hissed.

"Kyaaaa! Your boyfriend's the cutest thing ever! He is so hot! Moe, moe, moe, moe! Can't stop the moe flowers from coming!" the lady started squealing like a fangirl.

"Oh yeah, and my name's Satsuki and I'm young forever, so don't bother about my age!" Satsuki continued with a cheerful smile, "I'm the owner of this café as well! So go inside and have fun!" She pushed Misaki inside the café without further ado, even though Misaki was resisting with all her might. Usui followed in as well, chuckling as he walked.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Misaki came out of the changing room in a fancy maid costume with a short skirt black skirt, a frilly apron, and knee length socks. Her face was totally red and she refused to meet anyone's gaze at her.

An orange haired maid walked over and said, "She doesn't look as bad as I expected," as she examined the blushing girl.

"Oh Honoka, don't be so mean to the poor girl, she just came," a girl with curly red hair said. "What do you think, Subaru?"

A green haired maid with glasses, who was probably Subaru, just smiled and said, "You look great. You don't have to hide."

Finally Misaki stopped letting her bangs cover her face and raised her head up with determination.

"I'm going to do this well!" she declared and stomped out of the changing room.

* * *

Misaki aced every test the maids put for her. She carried 5 buckets of water at once, scrubbed the floor till it shone, and washed the dishes with such a tremendous speed that the others were scared that the huge stack of washed plates were going to tip over, it was around 60 inches tall. With each task she accomplished, she was one step closer. Finally, it was the actual serving. She repeated her resolve of wanting to do well and stepped out of the staff area.

But unfortunately, after a while, her plan didn't go so well. The first _thing_ she met outside in the customer area was the perverted alien. He was sitting down at a table with his legs crossed and a smirk plastered onto his face.

"Well, well, well, I never knew Misaki liked this kind of thing," Usui said with a grin.

"Shut up you idiot! I don't!" Misaki retorted back.

Satsuki-san came up to Misaki and gave her the instructions for serving. "You just have to call them masters, and ask them what they want to order! That's all!"

_That's all? That's ALL? This is IMPOSSIBLE? How could I possibly serve the things I detest the most!_ Misaki thought to herself. Nevertheless, she went up to a man and asked, "H-how are you today?" with her eyebrow twitching and mouth almost closed to prevent it from yelling out something unladylike and crude. Her leg was shaking with the urge to kick him so hard he could never have children again.

_Relax, Misaki, relax, you're doing it for the pay, and nothing else. It doesn't matter now, endure it, this place has a higher pay than the bookstore anyway. _

"Misa-chan! YOU HAVE TO HAVE A SMILE ON YOUR FACE!" Satsuki yelled. Sometimes, the lady was scaring her.

_"O-Okay,_ I will, I will." Misaki took in a deep breath and huffed out, "What would you like to order master?" Her hand was now shaking and she was trying to give a smile. Except, it distorted her face and made it look like a gaping fish that was frowning.

"Misa-chan! You suck at this, come on, look at me," Usui joked with her. "You can't even say this properly and your face looks hilarious!"

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! This is so stupid! Okay, you want to play with me? FINE! Be that WAY!" Misaki yelled back. She quickly switched onto a kind face and smiled so radiantly and fakely that it was blinding to the man sitting in front of her. "Good morning master, what would you like for today?"

The guy's eyes instantly turned into hearts as his eyes landed on Misaki's joyful, happy face. _This is too easy, guys are so stupid, _Misaki said to herself. _This isn't so bad after all. All I have to do now is to ignore Usui and make him feel bad that he's not getting any attention. _

Misaki went on ignoring Usui for the whole afternoon.

"So sly, Misa-chan," Usui smiled to himself. "I'll play this game with you."

* * *

Misaki went on serving for the next 5 minutes. The kind attitudes of the maids, well most of the maids at least, and the easy going manager helped her fit in very well. Until, the stupid alien came into the picture.

"Hey, Misa-chan please take my order!" Usui called to her.

Misaki almost stormed her way to his table. "What. Would. You. Like. Master?" she said menacingly, while giving a perfect smile.

"I would like Matsutake Mushrooms (They actually cost $1000 per pound!) with half a lobster and caviar. Then I would like a chocolate truffle cake with edible gold leafing and vanilla beans flown in from Tahiti."

Misaki face flamed a brilliant red as she tried to keep her composure. "I'm sorry, but we don't sell this."

"Well then, get it for me."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Misaki tried hard not to burst.

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Well, I AM SORRY that WE DO NOT and I repeat NOT sell these items."

"I thought you were supposed to answer to your Master's demands, Mi-sa-chan," Usui argued back, pronouncing each syllable slowly.

The maids:

The maids in the back were watching them argue.

"I wonder what's going to happen to the cafe," Erika voiced.

"She really can't control her temper, it's obvious that he's toying with her," Honoka said coolly.

Subaru just gave an understanding look about the couple, "Well, we just witnessed Misaki's mood changes today."

Erika peeked out of the staff room. "Do you think she'll scare the customers?"

"Who knows? It isn't my problem," the orange haired maid sat down on the squishy couch.

"Still, it's going to be bad if her temper breaks out completely." The three just nodded in unison.

Back to the couple:

The other customers were all staring at the bickering couple."

"Stop being so immature you idiot! You know we don't sell this stuff already!"

"How rude you are to your master, Misa-chan," Usui with a calm look on his face.

"Well, if it isn't for you, I wouldn't have to be angry!" Misaki shouted back.

"Now you're pinning the blame on me? You should at least be honest."

And the cord snapped. All the anger she had been holding back came out. "SHUT UP YOU BASTARD! I don't give a damn if you want to eat this or not! JUST GET OUT and STOP BOTHERING ME! Now do some good to the world and leave everyone in peace!" Before long, Misaki had forgotten she was standing in front of everyone. She was so frustrated as her tears started falling out. She continued ranting, "You're so stupid, ugh guys are so immature, I hate them all, they keep embarrassing me, they keep doing what I don't want them to do, it's so-"

A warm hand was felt on her mouth. Her eyes widened. "It's okay, Ayuzuwa, calm down now." Usui had placed his hand on her mouth so she would finally snap out of it. "I just wanted you to stop pretending and be who you actually are. You don't have to hide your personality."

Misaki gradually settled down and her head drooped as she sat on the floor with her hair covering her eyes. "I just can't control my emotions, and I-I just burst. I'm so sorry," she apologized. Usui bent down and picked her up in his arms. "It's fine," he comforted her, like she was a lost little kitten.

The whole cafe looked sweetly at the cute little couple. It seemed they had their moments after all, didn't they?"

* * *

**And it's finally finished! I had so much work to do these two weeks, my teacher's starting science fair now, and it's mandatory, and I have to write a nine page summary on it! I don't even know how to do that anyway! Oh well, I'll just do something random anyway. Plus, we had a math, science, history, and literature test due, along with an essay about a recent book you have read. I'll have to manage somehow. **

**Anyways, please read and review! You can also give me suggestions for what to write!**

**Thank you all!**

**Sora Cloud**


	5. Chapter 5: A Field of Stars

**Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter:**

**Chapter 5: A Field of Stars**

* * *

Finally, after all that drama at the café, it was time to close. Misaki had turned back to her usual state of mind and finished her work ardently. She had worked the whole afternoon, and felt as if all her energy was drained out, but she had had fun that day. The manager and the others understood Misaki's family situation, so Misaki didn't feel embarrassed about telling them about herself.

As her first day ended, she sighed and walked to the changing room. A set of steps were heard behind her and she slowly turned around. Ah, it was the typical once more. The alien was following her everywhere she went again.

"What do you want now?" she huffed, not wanting the argument to grow.

"Relax, Misa-chan, I was just wondering if you needed. . . . assistance," Usui said with a chibi-like grin on his face.

"And what would that be?" Misaki inquired with her eyebrows raised.

The boy grinned wider as he looked somewhere else, "Oh, you know, the usual."

"Don't mess with me! Get to the point!" Misaki yelled as her amber orbs filled with fire.

"Changing, obviously," Usui stated this with the straightest face ever, like it was the most common thing on Earth.

Misaki's face flushed into a tomato and yelled, "GO TO HELL ALREADY!" and stomped away.

Usui just stood and stared. And stood and stared. And stood and stared. Suddenly a crash came from the changing room as crashes were heard, along with a long string of profane insults and curses. He remained silent for a moment. Soon, his face broke into a grin and he snickered. "Pfft. . . HAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed loudly as he found Misaki sitting on the floor with a bucket of water spilled all around her. Apparently, she had stepped into a puddle and knocked the bucket of water on the wooden table as she slid. The bucket was sitting on her head now and her outfit was soaked.

Misaki slowly raised the bucket off her head and stared up at the boy standing in front of her. Her eyes met with his teary green ones (he was laughing too hard), and suddenly, she was mesmerized by his mysterious green orbs. Nope, she had to stop staring. To avoid eye contact, she dropped the bucket back onto her head. "Ouch!" she hissed.

With the bucket shielding her from his face, Misaki tried to arange her thoughts again. What is with him? She frowned to herself. He makes me mad, then pissed, then murderous, then giddy. Then, in a strange way, happy. The more frustrated she got, the angrier she became. Misaki threw off the bucket and glared at the alien standing in front of her.

And then he smiled a genuine smile at her and chuckled. He pulled her up from her vulnerable sitting position with a strong tug. The raven haired girl's eyes wandered from his face, for she didn't want to blush and appear so helpless again.

"Well, about changing assistance," Usui began, "do you still-"

"SHUT UP, you perverted alien!" Misaki interrupted. She balled her fists and stomped off again, not planning to trip this time. Trust the alien to ruin the mood.

Whoops. A wet rag that had been left on the floor was still there, and it's just Misaki's luck that she stepped on it and was sent sprawling across the floor. "UGH, Damnit, why is everything left on the floor!"

Usui laughed at her position, her legs bent awkwardly and her clothes disheveled. "Probably, they didn't expect someone to be so clumsy," he teased her. Her expressions are always hilarious. Usui extended out his hand to her. Misaki stared at it then her gaze turned to the ground, then back at the hand then at the ground. She reached for his hand shyly and with a tremendous jerk, the girl pulled him onto the floor with her. His perfect green eyes widened at the sudden surprise, while his blonde hair flew from the sudden movement.

Misaki gives a loud laugh at his funny expression and jumps up to her feet and leaves, making sure that she doesn't have another slip up. She hears another call from the alien.

"You know, the offer's still-"

"SHUT UP YOU ALIEN!" and the door of the changing room slams.

* * *

Outside the shop, the cobblestones of the street gleam in the moonlight. It's a clear night and the moon shines brightly with the stars. Calmly, the wind blows, blowing the flags and signs that lined the area. Usui leaned on the door of the cafe as he waited for Misaki. A cheerful "good night" was heard inside and Misaki came out, wearing a pair of dark colored pants and leather boots, which Usui was pretty sure they were made for guys.

Misaki eyed the alien who was following her home again annoyedly as she started her way home. Keeping her distance from him, Misaki remembered to sneak a peek at Usui every few seconds to make sure he wasn't doing anything to her. Usui snickered at her when she glanced at him as secretly as she could. He stuck out his tongue at her, but Misaki just whipped her head around and huffed.

The cool air was pleasant and soothing, if you were actually wearing clothes. But for Misaki, it was simply freezing out here, due to her thin jacket. Pretty soon, her teeth began chattering and her limbs began shaking. Everyone knows her, though. She refused to show anyone that she was trembling and continued on with a rigorous marching pattern to warm herself up. Usui gently shook his head at her interesting behavior. She was just the same as before. Pulling off his jacket, he quickened his pace and walked next to he

"Here." He draped the warm garment over her shoulders and continued onward.

Misaki's face turned into a rosy scarlet color and yelled, "W-w-what makes you think I'm c-cold?!"

Amused at her blushing face, he replied, "You're shivering so hard I can see your legs trembling. Although they're both very long and pretty, Misa-chan."

"SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" She marched past him and toward her house.

When they arrived, it was already nine o' clock. It took so long due to the various arguments that happened along the way. But somehow, Usui didn't want to let her go yet. It was quiet and lonely back at the palace, and not to mention, completely boring. His parents, the king and the queen, allowed him to quit his tutors when he was ten, so there was barely any new faces around him.

"Wait," Usui pleaded, tugging on her hand as she pushed open the gate, "come with me, I want to show you something." Without waiting for her consent, he pulled her along into the forest. Misaki, still not understanding what was going on, followed him.

* * *

Soon, when Misaki's mind finally clicked back, she yelled, "Stop, where are we going?"

Of course, the alien would give a vague answer, "You'll see."

"See WHAT?" Misaki said impatiently.

"My, my, you really want to see it, don't you?" he teased.

"What 'it'?" The girl's puzzled gold eyes scanned the area.

"A ghost. I found one the other day."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Misaki screamed and clutched onto his shirt. "TAKE ME AWAY, NOWW!" The woods at night felt haunted and eerie suddenly- OH NO, something was grabbing onto her shirt! It was definitely the ghost! "HELP ME! THE GHOST IS PULLING ME AWAY!" Misaki screamed desperately. Something hard and sharp was yanking at her sleeve. She yelled again. Misaki didn't want to die so soon, she had a life to live! Someone tapped her shoulder. She opened her eys and saw Usui staring at her cheekily with one eyebrow raised. He pointed behind her and gestured to her shirt. It was caught by a tree branch.

Oh. Everything fell back into place in her head. It wasn't a ghost clutching her, it was only the knobbly branch. Though she was so glad, her heart was pounding so rapidly like it would beat out of her chest. Misaki glanced at Usui's face, which was contorted due to his effort to not laugh at her foolishness. "STOP LAUGHING, it's NOT FUNNY!" she yelled at him, humiliated by her random fears.

"So, Misa-chan is afraid of ghosts. The demon is scared of a spirit," the boy smirked, his green eyes sparkling with amusement.

"No, I'm- you know what, I'm not going to talk to you!" Misaki refused to even look at his face.

Usui had another idea though. "Okay, then I'll take you to the real ghost, Misaki, that'll be fun, won't it?"

Silence.

"I guess that means yes?"

Silence. Misaki was trying to keep back the urge to protest.

"Silence means consent, Misa-chan," Usui warned.

A muttering sound came from Misaki's mouth.

"Okay. Let's go to Mr. Ghost." he said nonchalantly.

"NOOOO! TAKE ME HOME, you stupid perverted idiotic annoying alien!" Misaki couldn't hold back anymore.

Usui smirked at her amusedly in his mind. So she actually believed that there was a ghost? Well, he should take advantage of the situation. "Here, you can hold on to me and we can walk forward together. I promise I'll keep you with me, okay?"

Timidly, the girl nodded her head. She was clearly past reasoning with. Usui folded his arms around her (not before noting how perfectly she fit in his arms) and gave her his scarf and together they set off toward the "haunted" woods.

* * *

Ten minutes later, they were still walking in the forest.

"Where are we now?" Misaki said.

"I think I lost the direction."

"WHAAATTT?"

"Just kidding. We're here."

The boy walked to the edge of the woods and started up a small hill. It was lush and green with daisies dotting the surface. From the light of the full moon, his blond hair glimmered in the soothing light as if he was some divine being. Motioning to Misaki, he pointed downwards and smiled. Then, he strolled gracefully to the other side and was out of sight.

Misaki really didn't want to meet a ghost that night, nor any ghosts for the next few nights, or any night in the next few years, in fact, she didn't want to meet a ghost ever on any night in her life, or any day at that. But, not wanting to look like a coward, she marched up steadily. She peered down and what she saw was not a haunted house or a ghost. It was nothing even close to a ghost. The whole picture before her eyes was simply stunning.

It was a beautiful field of zaluzianskyas, flowers that only bloomed under moonlight. The silver petals of the tiny flowers reflected back the light of the moon like thousands of stars. They closely dotted the whole area and filled the air with a sweet, refreshing scent. Misaki gasped, "It's beautiful." The sight was simply breathtaking.

"See, there's no ghost here," Usui said to her.

Misaki stopped in her tracks and asked, "Wait, there wasn't any ghost? At all?"

Usui raised an eyebrow, "You actually took my word for it?"

"Well, it's mean to trick people like that!" her voice rose an octave.

"Misaki, Misaki," he said, closing his eyes and shaking his head, "Normal people don't fall for such stupid tricks."

"Are you calling me stupid now?! Look at yourself!"

"In what way am I stupid?"

Misaki's breath paused. In what way was he stupid? Why did she think he was stupid? "Because-because, because you're ANNOYING!"

"And that makes me stupid?"

She had to find a good reason. "Uh, because you're an alien and you give jackets to girls and you hate castles and you have too much space and you look like a prince who only has dumb catchphrases," Misaki finished in one big gulp of air.

Usui pondered for a moment. "Okay. . . fine. But for now," he lay down in the field of flowers and fixed his eyes on the dark sky, illuminated by the moon and the stars, "just stay with me." He reached for Misaki's hand, dragging her down to his position, and held on to her hand. Misaki blushed from the sudden close contact. She tried to pull away, but Usui held on to her. "H-hey, let go you alien," she protested.

"No, I want to keep you with me forever and ever, and I'll never let go of you," he said cheekily with a goofy grin on his face.

"Y-you're not joking, are you?" Misaki breathed. Though it would be so annoying to hang out with him, it made her feel so special and warm inside.

"Of course I am. I wouldn't keep you with me everywhere."

"Oh." Misaki felt downhearted for a moment.

"But, I was serious about never leaving you," he stated resolutely. His green eyes pierced into hers, which made her slightly uncomfortable. She blushed again. "What are you looking at now?" she snapped.

"I was just comparing you to the zaluzianskya flower."

"What kind of name is that? Did you make that up?"

"I never make things up."

"What about the ghost?"

"Well, that means he still exists, doesn't it?"

"N-no freakin' way," Misaki gasped.

"Just kidding," he smirked back with his perfect white teeth.

"Go to hell, you alien," she muttered.

"Ah, you mean go to Mars."

"Damn you."

"That would mean I'm still going to hell."

"WHATEVER!"

They were silent for a moment. Misaki suddenly brought up, "About the flower. . ."

"It's other name is called midnight candy. That's why it smells so sweet."

"How am I like it?"

"Because you're sweet and fierce, but you only show yourself to a few people. You don't look the most attractive and sometimes slightly odd, but you leave a memory of yourself in everyone's mind. That's how I remembered you. Also, you are simple, pure, and always true to yourself, unlike all the other random girls my father sends in to meet me."

"Oh." After a brief pause, she said, "You sure know how to sweet talk."

"It's a gift you're given if you're a prince. But I meant that."

"Speaking of your father, does he know you're here like almost everyday?"

"No."

"WHAT? He might freak out!"

"That old geezer has other things to do, plus, I wander around all the time, it doesn't matter to him. And, I have better things to do now."

"Like what?"

"Like you." Misaki muttered, "Alien," and gazed up. If life was like this forever.

* * *

**I'm so sorry everyone, I kept procrastinating and procrastinating and procrastinating and procrastinating. . . I'll try to update sooner. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, yeah, it was kinda random, but thanks for reading and please review, or anything will be fine. You can also give me ideas and such, that will be great!**

**Thanks,**

**Sora Cloud**


	6. Chapter 6: Challenge

**Hi everyone! I'm back~ Thank you all for reviewing!**

**To WishingUsuiWasReal: This probably happened like in the 1700's in England, and such, where there's a lot of discovery and most people are happy and such. You know, like the time period in Tangled, the movie about Rapunzel. Whenever I imagine the time period, it would be that time and look like that, since that movie took place around the 1700's to 1800's. It's probably a kingdom like England, but I never gave it an actual name, I'll make sure to think about that! Thank you for reading!**

* * *

Summer was gradually moving in as the days grew longer and longer and the trees were a lush green color with huge, leafy branches. Though it was a beautiful season and all, the heat was terrible, especially when you're serving in a revealing and tight maid outfit. The frills, the apron, and the headdress made every part of me itch, which is not so easy, when you are trying to balance a stack of dishes in one hand and another tray of deserts and tea on the other hand. It becomes even HARDER, when there is a stupid alien standing behind you trying to get your attention.

"Misa-chan, Misa-chan, Misa-chan!" Usui said childishly from across the room."

A nerve popped on my forehead. Don't move, Misaki, don't move. Whatever you do, don't move. Keep your balance and relax, I told myself. Relax. Relax.

"Misa-chan!"

Remember Misaki, relax, again I reiterated.

"Misaki, Mi-sa-ki, Misa-chan!"

Relax. Please don't run out, patience, please don't run out.

"Misa, Misa, Misaki," the dumb stupid prince chanted.

"ALRIGHT, SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!" I swiftly whizzed around and threw the plates at him one by one like Frisbees. Wait, OH NO! Those are the café's, I'll be in serious trouble if I break them! Damn it, how could I forget?

But nope. The alien caught them all while balancing four of them on his head and two of them on his shoe. And he didn't even move or lose his footing. Everyone stared in awe and clapped their hands while the girls gaped at Usui like a god. They probably thought it was a show or something. Well, he was a prince. He flashed his blinding smile and dipped into a bow, since he couldn't move his head. Damn him and his stupid abilities. I clenched the glass platter so hard it almost cracked and shot a glare at his stupid smirking face. Once I serve this, I'm going to give him a bloody nose.

After dumping the tray on the customer's table(did I mention the table almost cracked in half?) I tiptoed stealthily up to the alien's chair. Ha, this time I got lucky. The idiot was sleeping with his head buried on his arms, but the good part was that his face wasnt concealed. Damn, his sleeping face was so cute, it revealed a whole other side of him. It actually made him look like an innocent person for once. His skin was so clean and white, it made me want to give it a little bit of decoration: a big purple bruise. I pushed up the lacy black sleeve and raised my fist to punch him.

The plan failed though unfortunately.

_Ding! Ding!_ As if right on cue, the front door of the cafe swung open, causing the bell that was hung on the door frame to ring. Usui's head jerked up and immediately, his eyes landed on my face.

"Why, Misa-chan, I didn't know you were trying to kiss me while I was sleeping," Usui teased.

"WHAT THE HELL? Why would I even want to TOUCH you, much less your disgusting alien lips!" I yelled back. I swear, my fist is itching to cushion itself on his cheek.

"Don't deny it, Misa-chan~," he said again.

Okay, that settled it. I aimed a punch right at his jaw, but nope. The guy had to catch my fist, and twist it behind me. He smirked, "I think you need to be punished, Mi-sa-ki," whispering in a deep, okay- fine, sexy, voice.

I felt like my whole face was on fire, as everyone in the cafe stared at us. I grabbed the glass tray, swung it at his head (which, by the way, missed him again), and trudged to the staff section.

"Damnit," I muttered to myself, as I leaned my head against the wall. "Doesn't he ever make mistakes? Why is he so perfect?" I banged my head on the wall again. Man, this guy really knows how to decrease other people's self esteem. "Ouch," I hissed, rubbing the newly formed bump on my head.

Wait. I'll just compete with him to see who's better! "We'll test each other's abilities out, and I'll win over him!" I exclaimed, feeling all smart over my new plan. Carrying the orders with a more motivated face, I set out to defeat the alien. It doesn't matter if I make him sound very evil. All I know is that he's a dangerous pest to girls all around the world.

* * *

As soon as the shift ended at three o' clock, I marched up to his table. It was strange how he sat through my entire shift with just a small cup of coffee. "Usui, I challenge you to a contest!" I declared, with a finger pointing at his nose.

He pushed away my hand and said, "Now, now, it's rude manners to point at others."

"Stupid royalty."

"You could have your head chopped off for that."

"So what? I don't care."

"But other people do."

"Like who?" Seriously, who cares? Other than family, I bet many girls would want me dead, since I was in such close proximity to that idiot. Funny way how a girl's brain works.

"Like me."

My face blushed, but I slowly gained my composure and said, "And that's why I won't get my head chopped off."

"Why not?"

"Because only you heard me and you'll never, ever, ever say anything. Right?"

"So sly," he smiled, shaking his head. "Okay, now, what's the contest for?"

Hehe. "We're going to see who's better."

His mouth lifted upwards into a grin and said, "Perfect."

Tch. So confident. I'll prove him wrong. "First, we're going to juggle plates." A stack of plates were placed next to each of us, all washed, cleaned, and dried. "The person who drops the first one loses. We start on the count of three. One, two, . . . THREE!"

I tossed three plates up and started juggling. Rapidly, I continued grabbing plates with one hand and added it to the amount I already had. Four plates, five plates, now a sixth one and a seventh. This was kinda fun! I sneaked a peek at Usui. That was incredible! He was juggling a total of 13 plates, throwing each of them high up and catching them with perfect precision. Not only that, he was adding more and more each time. I take my word back. He's not an alien, he's the court jester! I bet he was born into the circus as a clown, or something happened.

But I was watching him so intently that I forgot to watch my own hands. One of the plates slipped and fell- Shit, I was going to lose! Plus, Satsuki-san is going to be so mad that I broke a plate. Huh? What was that? A quick flash of blonde zoomed by and the plate was thrown upward again. Usui had dashed over to prevent the plate from falling! Now juggling fourteen plates, his face was extremely at ease and excited. I give up. I caught all the plates and said, "Forget it. You win this one."

"Ah, quick to give up today, aren't we?" Usui asked.

"Shut up, you clown."

"New nicknames too."

"I said SHUT UP! There's more!"

* * *

We sprinted up the hill to the forest in the burning afternoon sun. Did I mention it was summer? And here I was, panting like a dog, while Usui stood around happily, admiring the landscape. He stared at me and asked, "What's wrong, Misaki? Don't tell me you can't keep up. This is just the beginning."

Damn him. "I'm just saving my energy so I'm going slower!"

"Okay." he shrugged and turned, running to the woods. He was beating me! I picked up my pace and followed behind him.

Finally, after a few minutes, I found myself in the mercy of the towering trees and shady leaves. It was so much cooler and breezier around this area. Most of the sunlight had been blocked by the plants, and flowers and grasses grew at the bottom of the tree trunks. Panting, I lifted my hair up from my back and let the sweat dry off. The alien wasn't even huffing.

I pointed a tired finger at his face and yelled, "First, *huff huff*, you challenge, *huff huff*, me to an event. Then, I do."

"Fine, the first event will be fishing."

"That's so easy! You'll definitely lose! I'm super good at fishing!" I yelled anxiously, trying to make him change the subject. Man, I sucked at fishing. I had to admit, I had horrible patience and fish hated me.

"You have to make your own fishing rod, too," he added. What! I couldn't make that! How does he even know how to make one!? Is there fishing lessons at the castle?

"What's wrong, Misa-chan?" he smirked lightly, detecting my uncertainty at his challenge. "I thought you were the one who made up the conditions."

"Nothing's wrong! Let's go to the lake already!" I shouted, stomping off.

In a short while, we had already gotten to the lake.

I had nothing in my hands.

Usui had a long stick, long vines, and a couple of worms that he had strung onto a stick.

What's the problem with this picture?

"What! How did you get all that?" I asked him.

"Well, Misa-chan, considering that we're in a forest, we should really put our environment to good use," he said. "Have fun!" The alien then strolled over to a huge rock and climbed up casually.

Gritting my teeth and cursing violently on how I made the mistake of allowing him to choose first, I quickly found a branch with a sharp edge. "This isn't the best, but it'll have to do. I'll spear the fish." I glance over to the alien, who is bringing up fish after fish and putting them into a small damn that he had constructed out of rocks. Unbelievable.

And in the next hour, here I am , with six fish in my hands, and my clothes all wet. The worst part of spearing things is that you have to step into the water and stab it at a fish, or throw it and pray that it'll land on something alive. Standing next to me is the alien, with a happy smile on his face and saying, "Well, Misa-chan, do you want to count the fish?"

Flatly, I reply, "NO."

* * *

"The next competition is going to be tree climbing," I said.

"Okay," he shrugged.

We walked over to a huge grove of trees, each with huge leafy branches and towering heights, and stepped in front of the tree.

"Ready?" we both nodded, and I yelled, "GO!" We sped up the trees, our hands grabbing at the thick bark and our feet stepping onto whatever surface we could feel. Ha, this time, I was going to win. I had always been great at climbing trees; I always raced with other children when I was young. I swung myself up again, using my light body as an advantage. Peering to the adjacent tree, I saw Usui waving with an excited smile on his face. He was already there!? I take my word back. He isn't an alien anymore. He's a monkey. A stupid, annoying, good-at-fishing, fast-at-dodging, quick-at-climbing, handsome-look-wait, I take that back- monkey.

I had to speed up. I leaped onto the higher branch and grabbed it, then heaved myself up. Suddenly, my left hand slipped! Crap, I had to grab onto something quick! But there was nothing under me and I couldn't bring my arm to reach it. My fingers clenched desperately as they came looser and looser. If I fell from this distance, I would die immediately. Should I just let go. . . I would meet the same fate anyhow. Tears flowed out of my eyes, while I released my fingers slowly.

But unexpectedly, a strong, cool hand with long, bony fingers caught my own. It gripped me tightly as it gradually pulled me upward onto the branch. There, was Usui, kneeling with a worried look in his eyes. His lips were slightly parted and sweat was dripping down his face. I sat on the thick branch and stared at my fingers, refusing to meet his face, but the monkey wouldn't allow it. He tilted my chin towards him.

"Ayuzuwa, don't you ever try that on me again," he said sternly.

". . ."

"Answer me."

This was the first time I ever heard him use such a serious tone or call me by my last name. I whispered a tiny yes and bobbed my head. Strangely, tears started leaking out. Why? I sniffled and desperately tried to wipe the tears away.

"Are you crying Ayuzuwa? So sly. . . So I couldn't scold you over your foolish actions."

That got me worked up. "Foolish? Who's foolish? Who wouldn't want to defeat you? You're so perfect it's annoying. Why can't you be normal and have mistakes?"

"Mistakes, huh? That's another story." He gazed at the dimming sky. "But the only person that can defeat me is . . ."

"Who?" That got me excited.

"You."

"What? But I lost to you today." I said puzzledly.

"You're the first person who ever made me show any sort of emotion before. And I got so worried when you dropped I nearly got a heart attack. You'd be the only thing in the world that can kill me." He smiled warmly at me.

Luckily the sun was setting and a reddish, scarlet glow was cast on our faces. Otherwise, my face would be like a tomato. Usui put his arm around me, leaning my head on his shoulder. I guess it isn't so hard to love an alien.

* * *

**I'm finally done! It's been a few days since I last updated! I hoped you like this chapter and please review, favorite, or anything would be nice! I love yall! **

**The next chapter will be coming in the next few days. You can all give ideas if you want! **

**Sora Cloud (*^_^*) **

** (・●・) **


	7. Chapter 7: Where Are We Going?

**Happy Thanksgiving! I'm sorry for updating so late. . . But please enjoy the story!**

* * *

Misaki was running late. It was all the alien's fault. _This morning:_

Tap. Tap. Tap. A tapping sound was heard as the sleepy girl tiredly pulled up the covers higher to drown at the noise. "Five more minutes, Mom," she mumbled and went back to sleep.

Tap. Tap. "Here she goes again," Misaki grumbled. "I said five more minutes," she complained, her words inaudible and hard to understand.

"Now, now, Misa-chan, we have to do something special today," a voice called out to her. Wait, when did her mom start calling her Misa-chan? Oh well, it didn't matter to her anyway. "Mom, I need more sleep," Misaki extended out her hand and showed five fingers. "Five minutes, okay?" She motioned to her five fingers again.

Suddenly, the covers were yanked out and someone grabbed her hand to pull her up. "AH! It's cold!" she exclaimed. "Give me my blanket back!" Misaki latched on to her covers and played tug of war with whoever was annoying her. She pushed up her nightgown to scratch her stomach. "More sleep," she mumbled incoherently.

"Wow, I didn't know Misa-chan wore pink polka dotted underwear."

WHAT?! She hurriedly blinked open her eyes and stared. IT WAS THE ALIEN! "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Get outa here! What do you think you're doing?!" she raised her hand and shielded the sun from her eyes, it was too bright and her eyes needed to adjust. But nope. The person grabbed her up and whispered into her ear, "If you want, I can wake you up the other way, with a beautiful good morning kiss, so you can feel the magnificence of my godly lips and-"

"WHY THE F*CK ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!" Misaki sat up and shouted as her demonic aura began oozing out of her.

"It's not good to cuss, Misa-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!"

Usui sat on the floor and started, "Well, this morning, I slipped out from my window, I went down the castle wall, passed through the gardens, took a short cut, got bored, came here to bug you and climbed into your room. Simple, really."

"I have important things to do, unlike YOU, you princely bastard who has everything done for you already!"

"Important things to do like scratching your stomach while you sleep?" he asked.

"Yes, like scratching- SHUT UP, and stop making me say things I don't mean!"

"Don't pin the blame on others, Misa-chan."

Misaki huffed and sighed. "I give up. . ."

"Good choice, now let's go." Usui stood up and walked over to the window ledge. "Meet me at the town square in 10 minutes!" and he leaped off.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE! THAT'S DANGEROUS!" She ran over to the window and looked out. Usui smirked back and waved. He had landed safely on the slippery cobblestone floor in front of her home.

"I forgot, alien abilities. Ugh," she said in despair, and flopped down on her fluffy, warm bed again.

* * *

And here she was again, sprinting as fast as she could to the town square. Where were they going anyway? This had better not be some stupid thing to wake her up from her precious sleep. Sleeping was important.

Finally Misaki arrived at the town square. It was so early that there wasn't even any people around. Her sister and mother weren't even up when she left, so she had to leave them a note. Scanning the empty area, she was able to find the blonde alien easily and walked up to him scornfully.

"Now what's so important?" She said impatiently.

"Okay, I can't tell you yet, but I'm taking you somewhere."

"Where?"

"I said I can't tell you yet. Promise me you'll come."

"Why?"

"It's important."

"What?"

"Misaki, just promise me you'll come okay?" he pleaded. Usui sounded desperate about this, whatever he was talking about.

The girl frowned_. Say no. . . ., don't give in Misaki! Don't give in! _she told herself, trying to resist his puppy face. "Fine. . ." she grumbled._ Damnit Misaki! You gave in! _ugh, she had to give in to him.

"Now that you promised to come, you have to come. Even if you might feel embarrassed about going." Usui said. "Okay, stay quiet and follow me; this route is a secret one that I discovered. It leads directly into the place I'm taking you." Usui held onto her hand and started running through a shady path into the woods. The ground was covered in leaves and grass so it was almost impossible to find it. But all Misaki did was glare at Usui's hand.

Misaki's POV:

The weather was beautiful today again. All summers are beautiful here, with vibrant colors of pink and gold and red in the meadows. There were tons of butterflies flying around, sipping nectar from the flowers and plants. The sun was so bright that the rays even penetrated the thick branches above us, as we quickly ran through the woods. A stream ran past beside us, bubbling while skipping over the rocks and pebbles. And it would be a perfect day if the alien didn't come!

THIS WAS SO ANNOYING! I hate it when he holds my hand! I don't need guidance; do I look like a four year old who needs to be taught how to run? I stared at his hand again. I was annoying me-no, wrong grammar- myself? Does that even sound right? Ugh! He keeps muddling up my thought process; I can't even say a sentence correctly. I can't believe I was blushing over him when he touched my hand, but somehow, it was warm and comfortable. Like we fit perfectly together- wait, did I just say that? sorry, I take that back. He'd be the last person who I'd want to be with.

Suddenly, he said, "Are my sexy pheromones really affecting you that much, Misa-chan?"

I looked up at him, "Wait, WHAT!?"

"Am I really that hot, so much that you can't even think properly?" Usui smirked at me again.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped open. Did I say everything out loud earlier?

"No, you didn't," he said.

I stepped back in horror, "Don't tell me. . ."

"Yeah, I read minds. Another privilege of being an alien."

"No way." I closed my eyes and continued walking. Reading minds? READING MINDS? This means I can't even think in front of him without him knowing what I was thinking. I've had enough of him for today. From this morning to now. Stomping off in front of him angrily, I held my head up high. Behind me, I could still hear him snickering at me and laughing.

He called out to me, "Misa-chan!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled to him.

"Fine, Misaki-kun!"

"For the last time, I'm NOT a guy!"

"Okay, whatever, but you should really watch where-" BAM! "-you're going." My head was still spinning and I saw stars. Wow, was it night time already? Gradually, my eyes focused and I looked in front of me. I had walked into a stupid tree! The bump on my head was growing larger and larger. My fingers rubbed the huge bruise. I am going to look so stupid.

"Why did god have to grow a tree here in the middle of the road!?" I yelled, frustrated by my stupidity.

The stupid alien replied, "If you've been watching, you could tell that you haven't been walking the right way."

"Huh?" I looked around me. Gosh! I had almost fallen into the river. Thank god, he put a tree there!

Usui snapped his fingers. "Oh I understand!"

"What do you understand?" I growled.

"You wanted to fall into the river and act like you didn't know where you were going. Then if you got wet, I would have to give you my jacket."

"WHO WANTS YOUR STUPID CRAPPY CLOTHES!" I yelled. Geez, that idiotic piece of crap just can't get enough of himself. I stood up rapidly and stumbled. "Woah, the ground is spinning. . ." I said slowly. "It's kinda dizzy." My legs wobbled and gave away.

Quickly, his arms caught me before I could get a bump on top of my bump. That would be Bump #2. "Hey, you alright?" Usui asked me.

"It's your fault again," I grumbled. He adjusted me in his arms into bridal style. "Hey! Put me down!"

He shook his head. "First, you should have watched where you were going. Second, you shouldn't pin the blame on others." He smirked on that one. "Third, you should be grateful since I tried to warn you. Fourth, you should have been thankful that I took the liberty of carrying your heavy -"

"WHAT THE HELL? You- you insolent brat! You didn't have to carry-"

"Fifth, you should have been happy that you spend all your time with me-"

"I DO NOT ENJOY THIS-"

"Sixth-"

"Okay! I get it. I'll stay quiet in your arms, alright?" I humphed and glanced away. It felt nice. Kinda. Some things, you have to admit, especially things like having some prince dude carry you.

Usui chuckled and said something to himself like, "This never gets old."

You know what I say after that. "SHUT UP!"

* * *

After a while, we arrived at a huge stone wall at the edge of the forest. It was 4 times as tall as Usui, which is an accomplishment since he's an alien. The whole wall stretched around a huge building, but I really couldn't make out what it was, due to the foliage and branches of the trees. It seemed very old but strong, as if it had lasted for thousands of years, withstanding all the rain and snow and attacks.

I stared at the wall, and asked, "It's really cool that you brought me to a wall and stuff, but now what?"

"Now, we climb over it."

"WHAT! For your information, I am a normal person, not some crazy alien like you, and I intend to stay that way!" Gosh, I can't climb a damn wall!

"Well, I'll carry you over," he said simply, as if carrying a person over a wall didn't take any effort at all.

"No. Way. If you dropped me, I'll smash your brains out." I threatened. "I don't need you to baby me!"

"Says the girl who allowed me to carry her for 3 miles because she bumped her head on a tree trunk!"

"That was then and this is now! I'm gonna climb it myself!" I sprinted over and stepped onto a bit of rock that protruded from the structure and tried to push myself up.

Usui positioned himself as well and called, "Last one to the top has to do something for the winner!" He grabbed on to the next ledge and pulled up quickly. Damn that monkey! But no way is he going to order me to do something! I'm not going to lose to him ever again! Gathering my energy again, I started climbing as fast as I could.

Ten minutes later, I finally got to the top. I HAD BEAT HIM! I looked around me. He wasn't up here yet! "I WIN USUI, YOU IDIOT! I BEAT THE ALIEN!" I laughed loudly. Wait, then where did he go?

"MISA-CHAN! I'm down here already!" I quickly stared below me. There he was on the ground, waving up at me. Damn, I'll never defeat him. I rolled my eyes, and prepared to go down the other side.

But nope. He yelled, "JUMP, MISAKI! Hurry up, you're so slow!" He taunted at me with his stupid smirk.

What is wrong with him? I can't jump down that far! "You know Usui, some people don't want to die young!" I shouted to him.

"I'll catch you! It's alright!"

"You're kidding! I am not going to jump!"

"Don't tell me you're afraid of heights, Misaki," Usui jeered again.

"I climbed a huge TREE with you the other day!" I just want to take it easy and go down slowly. Geez, he won't even let me do that!

"I promise I won't let you fall. If I do, then I'll let you kill me, or punch me, or make me leave you alone."

Dang, he got me. That offer was pretty good. It would be nice to kick him out of my life. Right? Would it? "OKAY!" I yelled at him.

A rush of air hit me in the face as my feet left the surface of the wall. It was so fast! The wind flew, lifting my hair and flapping my clothes around, and then suddenly, his arms caught me. We spun around due to the amount of force.

The alien laughed at me and teased, "You were like a dove flying out, in that short white dress of yours."

I blushed and buried my face in his chest, so he couldn't see my expression.

"I know you're blushing, Misa-chan."

"Shut up!"

"We're here now." He set me down and I watched in awe at the beautiful palace looming over us. We were at the castle. Wow. The walls were all a gentle pale white color, with all the roofs of the towers made out of a blue tile. The towers were built all around the castle, surrounding the tallest one in the middle. The roof of the towers were cone-shaped and spiraled toward the sky. There were thousands of windows and thousands of rooms surrounding the entire building, and the walls in the bottom were built of grey stones.

Right now, we were standing at the edge of a huge rose garden. I swear, they had about every single rose in the country planted here. In front of us was a huge bush of large white roses, on our left there were bushes of peach and orange roses, and farther off were roses I hadn't even seen. It was a huge maze of roses with a statue of an angel or an animal at each turn. Above the entrance to different gardens was a beautiful arch of pure white lilies. Right in the center stood a magnificent fountain with a cupid adorning the top. It was like standing in a fairy tale. We walked up to the fountain.

"Welcome to my humble abode," Usui smiled jokingly.

"Please, humble?" I raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I only get six rooms for myself though," he said.

"SIX!? I only get 1!"

"Okay, okay, I get it." A pair of footsteps were heard, and Usui suddenly jerked me behind the topiary of a Pegasus.

"Hey! What's your problem?"I glared at him.

"Shhh." He whispered and put his finger to his lips. Gesturing with a nod of his head to our left, Usui pulled me back even more. There was a group of around 20 guards passing by us.

"Damn, where is that prince? How could he do that!" A guard muttered angrily to himself.

I tugged on his shirt to make him reveal himself. "Didn't you say that this was your house?"

"Yeah, but-" he started.

"What did you do, huh?"

"Well, I was supposed to be in my room, and preparing for the ball tonight-"

"Wait, there's a ball tonight?!" I asked in horror.

He nodded and said, "And I need a dance partner for this thing,-"

"No way in hell would I be your dance partner! I would rather be a girl's dance partner even if I'll look weird!"

"That's because you're a man, Misaki-kun."

"SHUT UP!" I screamed at him.

Uh oh. Too loud. The guards rushed over and yelled, "There they are!" and surrounded us in a circle.

"Wow, Usui, it's like you committed a murder or something." I commented.

"Precautions are necessary when dealing with an extraterrestrial being," he joked. "We're caught this time though."

I gasped. We're? _We're_? No freakin way, I have to spend my time with him! "I'm not gonna go anywhere with you!"

A guard wearing a coat of silver armor and a helmet said strictly to Usui, "Your Highness, please return to your room. There is a ball tonight, and you must get ready." I felt sorry for the poor guy, he had to deal with a hyperactive alien who could do just about anything.

"And you," he said, pointing at me, "you will be accompanying him tonight, am I correct? You're definitely fit for the prince, if I may say so myself. I will inform His Majesty and Her Highness about this."

I protested, "Um, I'm not going-"

"Oh, yes she's going with me tonight." Usui flashed one of his killer smiles and said, "I'll escort her, no worries!" And he pulled me towards the castle, probably leading me to one of his huge six rooms.

"Hey, let go!" I resisted trying to shake off his grip on my arm, but to no avail. That guy was as clingy as a leech.

"Just treat this as a way to repay me for getting me caught okay?"

My eyebrows furrowed. "Hey, how did I get you caught?" I said angrily.

"By yelling like what you're doing now," he tried to keep his ears away from me.

"Usui Takumi, are you saying I have an annoying, obnoxious voice?" I yelled.

He stopped and said cheesily, "Misaki, your voice is music to my ears. When you scream, it is so shattering and heartbreaking. When you yell, all the birds fly away to acknowledge your presence. When you shout, it is the most loveliest sound to me. Happy?"

"Now you're exaggerating it," I mumbled.

"So hard to please."

"Shut up, you stupid alien!" I shouted.

"Ah, that lovely sound. . . "

Man, this is torture being with him.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for updating so late! I didn't have any ideas coming to me since my head was all filled with school work and stuff, but I just randomly continued rambling on and on. This chapter was kind of boring I think. I'm so sorry. Yeah, I suck at writing sometimes. Oh well, I hoped you enjoyed it, and please review! It's a huge inspiration to keep writing. Or favoriting. Or following. Or just reading. You can give me ideas as well, I'm really not that creative and stuff. School work killed my imagination. (^_^) JK. Happy Thanksgiving!**

**SC ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ **


	8. Chapter 8: Square 15

_Chapter 8: Square 1.5_

Misaki was pulled through a side door in the castle gardens by Usui. It was a small passageway that led up to the main parts of the castle, but already, it was showing signs of wealth and royalty. The passages had midnight blue carpeting, and they were dimly lit with small, delicate lamps. Paintings of past kings and queens adorned the hall. Misaki stared as she ran along, trying to keep up with Usui. She squeezed his hand as hard as she could, but the alien just squeezed harder as well. Usui turned his head towards her and gave a winning smirk, which caused Misaki to blush again. If she could only control her emotions. . . . .

"Hey, alien, where're we going?" she asked while they ran.

"To my room."

"WHAT! I'm not going into a man's room!"

Usui chuckled. "I didn't know you would think that way, Misa-chan."

"You cold-blooded pervert!" she yelled.

"I thought you were the one that wanted to do things in my room," Usui said slyly.

"I didn't!" Misaki looked away and squeezed his hand as hard as she could, trying to make him feel pain.

"Well, well, I didn't know you enjoyed me holding your hand so much."

"I-I didn't!" Misaki stuttered. She always hated it when he touched her. That area would tingle and that tingly feeling would spread around her whole body, making her feel warm and light-headed. And she hated to admit it, but it made her feel happy.

Usui just smirked at her. They continued walking through the hallways as the rooms got more and more magnificent and the ceilings got higher and higher. There were crystal chandeliers hung up and the velvet curtains with gold threads draped around the large windows.

Usui stopped at a magnificent door. It was white with engravings of swirls and flowery designs all over it. The door knobs were even made out of heavy, shiny gold. Misaki stood outside admiring the door. She couldn't believe she just walked into the castle, somewhere she could never imagine herself to be. Usui pushed the door open as she gaped at the detailed designs.

"Hey, you gonna stand there all day? There's more inside," Usui teased her. Misaki snapped out of her daze and followed him in.

Misaki's POV:

The first thing that hit was the size. I could fit seven of my rooms in there! The huge bed was king-sized, oh wait, he was going to be the king when he grew up anyway. It had a royal blue-royal, seriously? How come everything here had some reference to royalty? There was a high canopy hanging over the bed, with silk curtains covering it. The whole room was simple, but spacious, with an air of power and magnificence.

"So. . . Do you use all this space?" I asked him.

"Nope." Usui replied, popping the 'p'. "I don't use this room actually. This is just the smallest spare room, you know, if the other one is getting remodeled or something."

"WHAT? So your other rooms are bigger than this?" I said dumbly.

"Yeah, of course. Don't worry though, I'm sure we can use my big room if we don't have enough room when we sleep in bed together and do things with eachother-"

"SHUT UP!" Who would do that with an alien? Do aliens even have those organs? Ah, what am I thinking? His stupid pervertedness is affecting me.

"Okay, okay. I'll call the maids in here to get you ready." On his cue, two girls walked in and bowed. The first had light brown hair in two high pigtails. Her eyes were a brownish color and she seemed very excited, while the other had glasses and short blackish green hair.

The first girl said excitedly, "Hello! I'm Sakura and that's Shizuko! We're here to help you prepare for the ball tonight!" Before I had any chance to react, they had already pulled me into the huge bathroom that was connected to Usui's massive bedroom.

The bathroom was as well furnished as the room. The bathtub was built into the floor and you needed to take three steps to get into it. There were rows and rows of shampoos and soaps to use. Next to the bathtub, a massage cot was placed. Layers of fluffy, crisp white towels sat on the cot. Right when you walked in, there was a huge countertop with four different sinks, each faucet made out of silver. Who needed four sinks at once? This place was crazy.

Sakura went behind me and started undoing my dress quickly, while the other maid Shizuko turned on the water to the bathtub. A soft, cold hand touched my lower back.

"STOP! I-I can do these things myself, alright?" I asked, trying to cover up my bare body parts.

"Are you sure?" Sakura said. "We are here to assist you."

Assistance? Which royal ass needs assistant with taking off their underwear? Isn't it embarrassing to allow someone to see you naked? "Y-yeah, I'll be fine."

"Okay. We'll just show you where everything is, alright?" the more serious maid said. She showed me how to work the complicated faucet and which shampoos to use. Geez, who cares? They all smell good anyway.

After thirty minutes of pampering and educating me on the different scents of flowers from soaps, they finally allowed me to take my bath in peace. The two girls dumped in the fancy shampoos and flower petals once the tub was filled. By the end of it, the whole room smelled like a perfume shop. I relaxed in the warm water and sighed. What was I doing here again? Oh right, to accompany the alien to the ball. It was a bit strange sitting in the castle by myself inside a bath tub. I wondered what would happen tonight. If he needed a partner so desperately, why didn't he just ask any of the other ladies? I'm sure they would've all complied without a complaint or struggle.

A knock was heard and a muffled voice asked, "Are you finished yet?"

"What? Yeah, I'm done," I said. The door abruptly opened and someone stepped in. It was a bit foggy due to the steam from the water, so I couldn't really tell who it was. I stood up and reached up for a towel.

Before I got it, someone said, "Hey, I brought you a change of clothes."

Wait. I know that voice. I know that voice! It's- "USUI! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" I hurriedly wrapped the towel around myself and picked up the nearest shampoo bottle. What the hell was he doing in here?! "Why didn't you call the maid in instead?! Don't come in here when I'm not wearing anything!" Not minding the freezing, wet marble floor, I stepped out the tub and chucked the bottle at his head as hard as I could.

But that alien caught the bottle of soap and tossed in onto the floor. What the hell is he doing, coming in like that! I stepped forward in anger, but my foot suddenly landed in a wet puddle, and I felt myself slipping on the marble floor. Luckily, the alien was one step ahead of me again. He wrapped his strong arms around me and we both landed on our bottoms on the floor.

Wait. I wasn't wearing anything! Usui was hugging me from behind and I was naked!

"Hey, Misaki, are you alright?" he asked.

I replied, "Y-yeah, I'm okay."

"Can you stand up?" Usui put his hand on my waist and helped me up. He then led me to the clothes on the countertop, and released his arms. Suddenly, the towel fell onto the floor. Crap! He's going to see me naked! Sneaking a look at his face, I saw that his eyes were tightly closed, not peeking a bit. Relief and respect towards him flooded through me as I realized this. He was a gentleman after all.

But I wasn't going to let him know what I thought, of course. "Don't you open your eyes, you perverted alien, or else you'll meet hell," I warned him.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered.

I slipped on the fancy dress and delicate heels. It was a long ballroom gown with a sweetheart neckline that ended at my feet. Dazzling silver beaded accents were sprinkled down into the luxuriously layered tulle skirt. The color was a soft blue and looked as if it was a waterfall. I slipped on the one-inch heels (yeah, I'm really bad at wearing heels), also a soft blue to match the skirt. Though the dress was beautiful, I felt awkward and strange in it. Walking up to Usui, I told him, "You can open your eyes now."

Usui looked up at me and started staring. I shifted uncomfortable and avoided eye contact with him, but he didn't say anything for a long time. What's with him now? "Well?" I questioned. "Say something. I don't care if you call me ugly, I know it looks weird on me right? I knew it, I shouldn't have agreed to come with you in the first place, now you'll be embarrassed to take me, but-"

"You look beautiful."

"What?" I said, taken aback by the statement, since rarely does anyone call me beautiful.

"You look amazing; it fits you perfectly."

"Okay, I get it. You seriously think so?" I laughed. Somehow, his compliments always sounded so real.

"Of course you do. You always do. Right now, you look like a princess from a fairytale," Usui smiled.

"Shut up," I mumbled, a bit red from all those praises.

Sakura and Shizuko walked in after awhile. "We're ready to do your hair, Misaki-san." They pulled me into another dressing room. Straightening all the knots with a fancy comb, Sakura pulled out a drawer full of hair ornaments. Shizuko expertly curled my hair into gentle waves and parted it to one side of my shoulder, while picking out shiny clips and flowers to clip into my hair. Finally, when they finished my hair, a puff of face powder was applied, and they sent me out to meet Usui.

Usui was wearing a silky white dress shirt with silver cuff links, which were engraved with the royal crest. A Pegasus stood on each side of a silver shield, with their wings outstretched and heads facing the shield, and a crown sat on top of it. The shield had four quarters, one representing our country, Evallonia, and three other countries that were under Evalloniia: Lillitania, Aracacia, and Domatris. His coat was a rich blue, slightly darker than mine. It was composed of some special material that felt even smoother than silk. Though he looked so fancy and cute in that outfit, he seemed really annoyed for some reason. Maybe he was bothered by the fact that they had to smooth his hair back instead of letting his hair hang in front of his eyes.

"You look even better than before, Misaki," Usui said. "It's so much prettier than how you normally look."

"Are you saying that I wasn't pretty without this junk on?! You know, your personality counts more than your looks!" I shot back at him.

Usui smirked. "No, no, I'm quite sure that your personality is wonderful, especially when you're angry and shouting with your demonic aura. It just turns me on, Misa-chan," he said silkily, his voice lowering down and his head tilting towards mine. I could feel his warm breath and smell his cologne.

"Come on, whatever." I grabbed his hand, swiftly pulling him along to where I thought the ballroom was. But the alien just stood there smiling, holding my hand tightly.

"You really enjoy holding my hand, do you?"

"N-no, I don't! FINE, I DO, OKAY? Is there a problem with that?" I yelled, flustered over my odd attachment to him.

"Of course not, it makes me feel like the happiest man on Earth."

"Then let's go." I stepped forward but he still refused to budge. "What now?"

"The room's that way, Misa-chan," he called to me, his finger pointing the other direction.

"You should have told me that earlier!"

"You weren't listening."

"Fine, have it your way!"

"Well, if we went your way, we would never have come to the ballroom."

"I'm going to ignore you tonight!" I felt like we were back to Square 1 again. But we have moved along a little, haven't we? What do you call that? Square 1.5? Maybe things will change soon. Right?

* * *

**I am so sorry over not updating for so long. I was doing so much random stuff- half the time I don't even know what I'm doing, kay? I'm a pretty strange person. Wasting time is just tooooooooo easy for me. I'm so easily carried away. Yeah, I know, I really need to focus. But thanks to you guys for reading the story! I know this chapter was just soooooo cheesy, but please bear with it, I'll try to pick things up soon!**

**Thanks again!**

**Bye-Beee~**  
***Belphegor from Reborn (I know he's creepy, but somehow, I just find him extremely funny and cute! I know, I'm strange.)**


End file.
